Can love find your loved one
by laurietje
Summary: Started out as Jack Harrison but now much better, or so I hope. Ch 14: It keeps getting more interesting, Ch 15: Will the new relationship MS stand its first fight?
1. Chapter 1

** 5.49 :** **_Sam: _**Waking up has never been my favourite part of the day, so when I heard my cell phone ring, I had this desire to pick it up and thrown it to pieces.

The only thing that stopped me from doing that was that I actually liked this cell phone, there had always been something wrong with the cell phones I had until this one came in hand reach. Still debating whether I should pick it up or if I shouldn't I already threw a look at it and I noticed that what I was fearing was true, unless Vivian had suddenly this unwelcome desire to call me up at six in the morning to have a nice chat, it was work, a call to say that some idiot called a missing in at night. Seeing that this was the job that I chose to do I sighed one more time and picked it up.

Not more then twenty minutes later I already sat in my car on my way to work.

The time that I needed to get ready in the morning, had remarkably decreased since the day that I took this job.

It took me exactly two minutes to eat, and fifteen minutes in the bathroom and I was ready. And I was proud of that because there had been a time that I would be standing in the bathroom for more then an hour daily.

I was not really in the mood to get to work and the early hour wasn't the only thing that caused that, no. My work included colleagues and colleagues included Martin and Martin included weird feelings and a desire to or ignore him for the rest of my life, which would be a bit hard, or tell him how a feel, but I knew that I would never be really ready for that.

I had built a friendship with him over the years past our relationship, a new and strong one, but I still found it uncomfortable. The problem was that my feelings had actually never left past relationship, even worse they had increased.

So by seeing him every day, and talking to him and not being able to just feel him, his touch, his lips, it had become harder with the day.

I also knew that Martin couldn't be single forever and that one of these days he would find a new girlfriend and that would shatter my heart in pieces another reason to tell him my feelings.

I knew that telling him about it was actually necessary but I had no clue how I should do it, I couldn't just walk up to him and say. "An interesting case he, and by the way I still love. Well, I guess I see you later." No that was wrong, so wrong. But he was giving me this weird looks lately, he sensed that there was something wrong and that he ,on some kind of way had something to do with that. Martin's ability to feel it when I was sad or scared or angry or something like that, was also something that hadn't left past relationship, and although I had found it incredibly handy and nice then, now it was only bugging me.

Walking up to the bullpen I was still so lost in thoughts that I bumped to at least two persons. They both had thrown me a weird look and I had mumbled something that relied to sorry and had continued walking. When I walked in the bullpen I noticed the picture of a handsome man on the white board and Danny, Jack and Vivian already sitting at the table.

I also went to sit down, put my thoughts about Martin in the back of my head and looked closely at the picture of the man.

"Good morning to you." Danny said a bit irritated. He didn't like it to be ignored.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like waking up before six." I said, smiling at him as an apology.

"Same here." Danny answered.

"So what have we got?" I asked, turning my attention to Jack and also sending him a smile as a greeting sign.

"He's not telling and he's a bit moody, so watch out what you say." Danny whispered in my ear, causing me to chuckle and Jack to look irritated.

"That is Jack Harrison. Very rich and only sun of Ford Harrison." Jack said, and Danny let out a sigh.

"Why does he always do that." He whispered.

"Maybe because he likes me more then he likes you." I whisper back, but loud enough for Jack and Vivian to hear.

"Where stays Martin?" Jack said as he looked at his watch. "I said that he had to be here at 6.30."

"Wow, that makes him at least two minutes late." Danny said as he also glanced at his watch.

Jack had this thing about being late. We all knew it, and we all had trouble with it. It seemed that Vivian was the only one who was always on time and because of that never had an angry Jack on her back.

For the rest of us was five minutes late, not late but for Jack it was a disaster. It could put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day, and seeing that I really had no desire to have an angry Jack the whole day I hoped that Martin would soon arrive.

And yes there he was, smiling and obviously the most wake one of us all. He wore that beautiful jeans that I once said that he should by and God, did he look good in that or what?

"Sorry I'm late." He said to Jack. "Some moron, had a rough night and on his way to home caused an accident. I really think there should be some rule: 'An FBI-agent is going to work, yeah we all know it's a stupid hour, but please if you want to crash your car, do it at the sight of the road.' But since that rule doesn't exist I'm exactly three minutes and some seconds late." He continued and we all had to laugh except Jack when he had heard the last part.

"You could've called." He said.

"Common Jack, you've got to be kidding for three minutes?" Martin said.

"Well…" Jack again started but we all knew he had lost the fight, not that we ever thought differently.

"And by the way, I'm not even the last one." Martin said, as I saw his look passing over the table, stopping for a few seconds when he met my eyes and continuing further until it ended with Jack. "Where's Elena?" He asked, and I also suddenly realised she wasn't there. Wow, I'm being the good girlfriend. I thought although I also blamed it because my thoughts were too preoccupied by someone else.

"She has taken some days off. Her uncle died and she travelled to Spain for his funeral." Jack said.

"So we've got Jack Harrison, the only possible inheritor of the Harrison company."

"You mean like the Harrison company as in the?" Danny interrupted him, with a very enthusiastic voice, of course we all new the Harrison company, they were one of the biggest electronics companies in whole America. Danny, who found everything that on some kind a way had something to do with computers fascinating, had of course a little obsession on such kind of companies.

"Yes, Danny it is 'the'! He's thirty-two years old and disappeared six hours ago on his way to a meeting. The doorman saw him leaving his apartment but he never arrived on his meeting. He's a very rich guy so…"

"And very handsome." I added, I had already noticed his beautiful green piercing eyes and his smile and all. I heard a laugh and I saw that I was apparently not the only one who had noticed that, Vivian had also a very big smile plastered on her face.

"So, it seems that he's also handsome, but further on the useful information. Like I said he was on his way to a meeting on midnight and because of his rich dome it could be for ransom."

"A meeting at midnight?" I asked. "Why would someone go to a meeting at midnight?" Although that even I left the office past ten, it seemed impossible for me, that someone would still be busy with his work at 12 o'clock.

"We don't know, so that's what you're going to find out. I'm gonna send you and Danny to George Finn. He was the guy who arranged the meeting and he started working at five so he should be at his working place." Jack said, underlining the five, so that we would know there were people who had to go to work earlier then us.

I send him a special annoyed look of my own, while I noticed that Danny had remained silent, he stood frozen and had turned rather pale.

"Danny?" I questioned, trying to catch his look, to see what he was thinking? "Do you know the guy?" I asked looking at him curiously.

He looked as if he had seen his worst enemy passing by.

"Yeah, I know the guy, my brother sat with him in jail, and trust me, that's not the guy you want to fight with." He said, and seeing that he never shared anything about his brother, the guy had to be something special, which made me lose less pleasure that I was given the task.

"I take it you have seen the guy?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and trust, I don't want to see that man ever again, and I know he feels the same." Danny replied.

"Ok, Martin." Jack said, turning his attention to him. "You're going with Sam."

Danny's head snapped up and the way he looked, told me that he didn't agree with that. Was it the fact that I was going with Martin, I maybe had told Danny some hints to the fact that I still loved Martin, or was it the fact that I was going to that George guy?

"Watch your back." He whispered in my ear, nodding towards Martin who had already took his jacket and left, probably thinking that I was following him. "For Martin or for George," I whispered back and I noticed how Jack turned his attention.

"Both." He whispered, causing me to have goose pumps over my back.

Who was this George Finn guy, what did he do causing Danny to be that suspicious of him? I grabbed my own jacked and almost ran out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

** 6.55 : _Martin: _**After spending one minute with George Finn, I understood the look on Danny's face when Jack had told him that Sam was still going to meet George Finn. The guy was looking at Sam whole the time and it was a look that made me want to attack the guy, because no woman should have to endure such looks.

Looks that men send women when they saw them passing on the street, looks that could undress and make them feel naked. Looks as if they were counting how much that women was worth, filthy looks that I despised because I knew it could let a woman feel miserable.

I again looked at Sam and saw that she had just stopped looking at him and was looking at the door, as if she wanted to stand up and just run out of this room, and I knew deep down she really wanted to do that.

"So Jack arranged the meeting?" I asked, continuing the questioning, I wasn't believing one single word that had come out of his mouth as I couldn't believe that a guy like Jack Harrison would arrange a meeting with a guy like George Finn.

"Yes, like I said, he called me some days ago, said he wanted to talk to me." George said, not even turning his head away from Sam.

"Why would he want to talk to you in the middle of the night?" Sam asked and I saw her looking up at him and sending one very pissed of look, she had almost never used at me, even if we were in the middle of a big fight.

I had sometimes however seen that look coming and had then mostly quickly ended the conversation. I knew Sam could be pretty pissed, and I felt lucky to be a man, who had never had to experience that, yet.

To my own shock, it looked that George wasn't even taken aback by it at all, he still looked the same way to Sam, and now there was even an amused little smile that made me furious.

"Well, I have no idea, he wanted to talk about money."

"Why would Jack want to talk to you about money?" I asked and he finally turned his head to me, sending me an annoyed look, but like Sam, I only send him a pissed of one of my own. On this moment, I wanted to drag Sam away from this man, as far away as I could.

"I know stuff about money, considering I, myself, have plenty of it." He stated, clearly amused of the situation.

"What kind of stuff?"

"I'm not going to tell that, to some fancy agent." He said, and he turned his attention back to Sam,

"How was jail?" I asked, searching for a way, to piss him off.

"Pretty nice." He said, clearly not surprised that we knew that. "I had fun there, but now I'm out."

"Yeah well, that's all we needed to know." I said, but with the a tone, that would make him obvious that we were not done with him, and that he should watch his back.

I stood up and glanced towards Sam, who gave me a thankful look.

"Are we done? Too bad, I would have loved to have a private conversation with the missy here." He said, eyeing Sam and putting a step towards her and toughing her arm.

She almost jumped back, and gave him a devil glare.

"Dream on." She said ,immediately leaving the room. George extended his hand towards me.

"It was a pleasure to talk to you, agent Fitzgerald.

"Well the feeling wasn't mutual." I said, not excepting the hand and leaving the room.

Sam was already nowhere in side until I walked outside seeing her waiting for me. I saw her breathing deep in and out and I put a hand on her shoulder, not realising that that only made her shudder worse.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "It's just that guy…"

"..gave you the creeps, I know, I was there." I added.

"Yeah, well, thanks for getting me out of there. I didn't have the nerve to do anything anymore."

"Hey," I said, turning her towards me, so that we were looking in each other eyes, and not expecting the sudden warm feeling that I got as I looked in her eyes. "I also did it for myself." I said.

"What, he was giving you this naughty looks too?" She smiled.

"No, not that. I just myself couldn't bare the way he looked at you." I said still looking in her eyes, and realising how much I really missed these moments between us, realising how much I missed her, realising that maybe I had feelings for her and finally realising that they actually never left.

"Well, still thank you." She said.

What we both didn't know, was that not far from where we were standing, George Finn ordered some men to follow us and get as much information about the blonde one as they could, as soon as possible.

When Sam and I had returned to the office, it was obvious that nor Vivian nor Jack, expected something had happened, but that Danny knew something.

I had promised her that we'd only tell the facts and nothing about the other stuff, I didn't think that was smart, but I guess she made some sense when she told me that one or two worried faces all day where enough and that it hadn't actually to do much with the case, considering that George Finn's alibi had been checked and confirmed : he had been sitting waiting for Jack to arrive all the time. He had drunk more then five drinks in the meantime and had left past four o'clock.

That also gave me the thought that it had to be something of importance for him to wait four hours.

I also found out that Jack and Vivian had paid the father a visit and had found out that Jack had recently ended a relationship with a certain girl named April. It seemed that she had been a bit hysterical after he had ended the relationship, so that would give her a proper motive.

In the meantime me and Danny were almost ready to go visit a certain girl named Sara.

Danny had checked Jack 's phone records and had found out that he had been calling that girl on her cell phone a lot, we found that a bit weird, considering Jack was thirty-two and she had just turned 16.

I really wanted to find out what that meant, but there was something that wanted me to stay in the office and watch Sam for a while. Arrived at the office she had already pumped against three persons in the hall and had spilled her coffee over some important papers. It killed me seeing her like this, and there was nothing more that I wanted to do then to return the time and make someone else go to George Finn. Something had clicked in my head, since that interrogation, that had made me realise, that I was still a lot in to that girl, in to that beautiful blonde who always thought she needed to be strong, but who didn't knew that there were some people who loved to comfort her when she felt vulnerable and weak and who knew that being strong all the time wasn't healthy.

But because it would be a bit suspicious if I suddenly felt like staying here, and keeping Sam company, I first went to her, whispered her a "Are you sure you're gonna be fine?" question and got an annoyed look and a "Of course." back as an answer and left with Danny.

I hoped that while she would go through old files from Jack and Ford's company she would keep herself busy and have not too much time to think about George Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

** 8.20 :** **_Jack: _** Arrived at April's apartment I found my luck in finding her wide awake. It was still just past 8 so me and Viv had been worrying about having to wake her up, mostly if we had to wake people up they were not thoroughly happy to see us, although most people also didn't like to see us coming in the middle of the day when they were awake.

I don't know but when I saw the girl I had this idea that she wasn't really fond of me so I left Viv to do the talking while I did a little tour through the apartment, but I kept myself close enough to them so I could hear every word that would be spoken.

"So," Vivian started. "If I got this right, you're Jack 's ex, right?"

I noticed the slightly annoyed tone in Vivian's voice, which gave me the thought that the woman had probably been looking down so that she didn't have to catch Vivian's look.

It was something typical about Viv, she always wanted to see the people in the eye, and if they didn't do that, she immediately had something against you, I remembered when I had introduced Martin to our team that he had not wanted to catch her look, which caused her to come to my office to tell me that he was no good for our team. It took her a long time, just like Danny, to realise he was a good guy. Only Sam had accepted him rather soon, giving him reassuring looks when we all were again, pretty harsh against him. The looks were probably also the main reason of his crush on that moment.

"Yes, I am." I heard April say in the background. "He broke it of about two weeks ago and I must say that it was rather a shock for me. But now looking back, I know I had to see it coming."

"Why?" I heard Vivian ask and I noticed that her voice had now rather a nice and calming tone.

"He was staring at other girls when we were talking and a few days before he broke it of I saw him talking to this girl and it seemed that they were both flirting but I trusted him you know."

"Do you know what the name is from that girl?"

"Yes, Melissa I think." I heard her say, I , in the meantime, had walked trough her kitchen, her bathroom and her bedroom, feeling like I was intruding a life I shouldn't intrude. I came to the conclusion that this was one sad woman living here, she probably hadn't cleaned this house since her break-up with Jack and had still a lot of male stuff everywhere, probably his.

Her apartment was a small one, but living with two was possible.

Meanwhile Vivian was continuing the questioning and had turned to a slightly other subject, as she told her about people commenting that she had been a bit hysterical about the break-up.

"Of course I was, how would you react when the man who once had promised you that we would marry one day, breaks up with you the next and in merely a few days goes running to someone else."

"Someone else?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, I have heard the rumours about him and Melissa."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not, that only makes me realise that he was just some jerk ass who didn't deserve me." She said, but even I who stood at the other side of her apartment, noticed that she really didn't mean those words.

Considering my tour around the apartment was done I returned to them and took a seat next to Vivian, she gave me a reassuring nod, and I gave her a nod back.

"How did you meet?" I asked her.

She looked one time suspicious at me, but then a small smile formed as she probably remembered it.

"I met him trough my father, he made a deal with the Harrison's so they invited him for dinner and told him that he could take the complete family with him. I was in love from the first time I met him."

It was obvious for both me and Vivian that this girl was still in love with Jack but we both knew that we had to ask that damn question to her, people always saw that question as an attack, while we mostly knew even before the question that they hadn't done anything wrong.

"April, I'm sorry I have to ask this but it's just procedure. Where were you yesterday evening between ten and two."

"I was with a friend till about one and then I went straight to my apartment to bed, I can give you her number and my doorman can confirm that I was here at about a quarter past one. I didn't leave my apartment after that. But I swear I could never heart Jack , I love him." She said.

"We believe you, we really do." Vivian said, as we both stood up.

"Can you call me if you hear any news about him?" She asked giving Viv her card, she had quickly written the number of her friend on the other side of the card.

"Of course, we can." I said and we both left the apartment.

"What do you think?" I asked Vivian, although I already knew the answer. The girl had maybe taken a bad start, but I had soon realised that Vivian really believed her.

"Innocent, I'm sure. But we better check that Melissa girl."

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, I adore them all ;)

* * *

**12.03 u:** **_Martin : _**Twelve o'clock had already passed and we didn't know a lot. We had still been unable to find our Melissa girl, but since she was his new girlfriend , what we only knew through his ex who had heard some rumours, we had also not much hope on finding a subject on that way but it was worth a shot. I for sure had my suspect already but since he actually a pretty good alibi, the rest didn't really saw him as the culprit type.

For me he stayed an asshole and an ex-prisoner who sure as hell, didn't deserve to be outside bars.

The only thing we had found out the last hours that could be a bit useful was when I and Danny had paid the sixteen year old girl a visit.

-When we had arrived at the house, hoping that the girl wouldn't have already left for school, we immediately noticed that this house seemed to be in need of a reparation.

We weren't even able to walk up to the door and ring, when a woman already came to us. She was about mid-thirties and didn't look entirely happy to see us.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rather rudely.

"Actually we're looking for a certain Sara Davies, Do you know where we could find her?" I asked.

"Well, that's my daughter and normally right she's with some friends on her way to school. Why? Is she in some kind of trouble?"

The woman asked, and her rudeness quickly turned in worry. My first thought had be that she was her mother but a caring one, no that hadn't really popped in my head, it seemed that I had thought wrong, and I inwardly – as I always do – send her an apology.

It would probably never happen that my inwardly apology could actually help, but I never gave up hope.

"No, no she's fine. We only want to know if she maybe knows a Jack Harrison." Danny said.

"Jack? Of course she knows him. Why would you want to know if she knows him, I don't exactly understand…."

"We'd just like to know, how she knows him, and what kind of relationship they have. Euhm,, friends or…?" I asked, not entirely sure if I just said something wrong or if it's the guy himself that could make her look that sad, and angry at the same time.

"Look, does that even matter, why do you want to know that?" She asked, and she said it on such a angry still controlled voice, that we both knew that she had a little experience in trying to calm herself, which gave me to worry if she was able to do that all the time.

"He's missing, miss and we'd like to know as much about him as possible. He has called plural times a day to your daughter's cell phone and we want to know why a thirty-two year old man is calling to a sixteen year old girl." Danny was getting inpatient.

The woman looked down again staring at her shoes.

"He's her brother." She said after a while.-

Paying Ford was probably the next thing to do, so about ten minutes after Danny and I had back arrived, Jack had already left with Sam to pay him a visit.

I didn't see much of her but what I did see of her didn't really please me she looked rather pale and upset. But when I looked at her rather worriedly and I only met a pair of angry and warning eyes. It was clear that telling Jack about George would be a bad idea.

Not long after that Vivian and Danny left me alone, as they headed to Sara's school, the fact that Jack Harrison was her brother was maybe a good explanation to her calling him and he calling her quiet often but there were still a lot of unanswered questions.

What that really meant was that they left me alone, something that Danny, noticing by his lovely, annoying smirk, really enjoyed.

Man he sometimes really reminded me of a little school boy, but hey it's not that we all never once acted like a little school boy herself,

Even Jack and Vivian, yes and even Sam reminded me sometimes of a little child, especially Sam ,when we would be lying in bed.

_Flashback:_

_Lying in bed, Sam has herself nuzzled against my chest as I have put my arms around her._

_She's still laughing about a joke I told her as I pull her a bit closer to me feeling her blond hair tickling my noise._

"_So, that's it for today." I say._

"_No, no please, Marty, please. You're so good you know that, just one more." Sam pleads as she turns herself and puts her hand in the air. "One more, or I'll start tickling you." She says, as she uses a voice, which I could interpret as or seducing or completely childish, which I betted no one else could do but her._

"_No, little lady, enough for tonight." I say, which causes her to start tickling me._

"_No, stop, please, stop, ok You win, I give up." I say, as I try to catch my breath, but I'm almost choking in my own laughs._

_She immediately stops, smiles widely at her victory, just like a little girl who just had an A for math, and satisfied lies down again._

"_I knew you would." She whispers, as she closes her eyes and relaxes._

"_And did you expect this?" I say as I start tickling her. She almost rolls out of bed, but is able to just in time stop and tries to tickle me but she's not completely succeeding, as I hold her both arms strongly behind her back and keep tickling her._

"_Say that I win." I say, and I stop for a second but before she can catch her breath, I start tickling her again._

"_You win you win." She laughs and I finally stop letting myself fell back on the bed. _

"_I hate it, you always win, why can't you just give it up and let me win, for just one time." She asks with a pleading voice._

"_Oh, don't start, like that." He says. "You love it by the way."_

"_Yeah, right, you really believe that do you?" She says as she rolls herself back in my embrace, entangling our legs and putting her arm on my chest, feeling my still heavy heartbeat from the action._

"_Yep, I do." I say, closing my eyes, with still a big smile plastered on my face._

_End Flashback._

Yeah, Sam was sometimes a little girl, but I loved it, we always would play games like that, and I would mostly win, although she had beaten me a few times.

I always had the luck, that she mostly continued to fight, although we both knew she had lost the game a long time ago, it gave me the opportunity, to feel myself as a strong person, and even if it was for just a few seconds. It could make me feel, unbeatable, able to defend my girl at anytime against anyone. And I believed that that was the most wonderful thought a man could think, as I would lie down, with the most beautiful girl in the world,

And she still was that for me, she still was the most beautiful girl in the world for me, maybe I needed that George Finn guy because he had been my wake up call, my call to say that my Sam wasn't invincible and was sometimes scared, and that I to be the man who could take those scares away.


	5. Chapter 5

** 14.46 u:** **_Sam: _**I was feeling utterly irritated, annoyed, angry already tired, very confused and a lot more at this moment.

Not even two hours ago, I finally thought we had found our suspect, but no, again nothing.

Sweet, sweet Ford, the bastard, was maybe a worse father and an even more worse husband, but it seemed that he hadn't kidnapped his sun.

First he, himself was totally convinced of that, then his wife, and at the end we all had to admit that we had it slightly wrong as he had passed the truth test, with not one singly lie.

Getting him to do the truth test had been a bit difficult, so we all had been very convinced that he wouldn't pass, but he did pass, so why had he been so nervous about it?

_Flashback:_

_Me and Jack return to Ford, and his wife Stacy, after we have both questioned them separately._

_-I had come to the conclusion that Ford didn't treat his wife like she deserved to be treated, leaving her in the dark about almost all things he did, leaving sometimes at night and only coming back the next day, claiming it was work related and when he and his son had had a big fight earlier that week about someone called Sara, he had only told her that she was Jack's new girlfriend who he thought was no good for his son. The big part about her being his daughter, he left out, of course._

_Jack in the meantime, had confronted Ford with his daughter which had almost ended in a fight as Ford on a certain moment had stood up, ready to give Jack a real good hit, but deciding it was maybe better to leave it, when he realised that, yes he could get in prison for that._

_At the end a little miracle came as he finally admitted that he indeed had a daughter with another woman, but that had been more then sixteen years ago, and he had broken every single contact with the woman and her child, he smiled at the end when he had said that, feeling real proud on his actions and this time it was Jack who had to calm himself down and trying not to attack him._

_After the questioning Jack and I had had a little talk and both came to the conclusion that we didn't believe Ford, and that we had to do a truth test, now came only the hard part, as in convincing him to work with us._

_Taking a truth test, was still illegal without the permission of the person.-_

"_What do you want, now?" Ford asks irritated as he sees Jack and me heading his way._

"_Mr. Harrison, we'd like to take you to the office, with us." Jack says._

"_What? You have no right, I told you everything you need to know." He says, starting to get agitated again, and I notice the scared look that quickly flew through Stacy's eyes._

"_Yeah, well too bad we don't believe that." I say pretty harsh, and Jack sends me a kind but warning look. Throughout the questioning of Stacy and the quick details Jack had given me about his conversation about Ford, I had created a certain hate against Ford and his sweet talks._

"_What do you need to know?" He asks, standing up, harshly brushing Stacy off, and putting some steps towards me. I myself of course don't hesitate and put also one step towards him._

"_Look, Mr. Harrison, you can have nice talk and all, but the truth is, we don't really believe what you're claiming, so we'd like to take a truth test." Jack says, trying to prevent whatever what was clearly going to happen, as both Ford and me were almost fuming fire in each other's face._

_It had to be told that if there would be a fight, Jack and I both knew, that Ford wouldn't even be able to hurt me one single bit, hell, even Jack himself, didn't want to have a fight with me, surely if I was fuming like this._

_I was maybe mostly sweet and all, but people often confused weakness with smallness, blondness, and the fact that I was a woman._

"_Hell no, that ain't gonna happen." He spats turning his attention to Jack._

"_You have something to hide?" I ask, calming myself down, although I'm really enjoying the adrenaline that is rushing through my body._

_Ford's at least one feet taller then me, but I don't give a damn._

"_No, of course not." _

"_Well?"_

_He doesn't say anything as he puts some steps back allowing his wife to touch his arm, and whisper something in his ear that we can't understand._

"_You know what?" He says after a while. "Do that stupid truth test, it's not like I have actually told you one single lie."_

_That causes Jack to clear his throat, put Ford ignores him._

"_Ok."_

_End Flashback._

When Jack told me that Ford had passed, I couldn't really believe it, I couldn't really live with it, but he was released and we were even forced to apologies.

I still thought it was too bad that we hadn't asked anything about him hitting his wife, because I betted that he wouldn't have passed for that question.

Yeah, I admitted it, I was frustrated, and then there was also this deep utterly feeling that told me that our fine and handsome Jack Harrison himself was a scumbag.

After he was sent home, everybody had taken a laugh as Jack had told them about my little outburst, but when I did meet the eyes of Martin, I didn't really saw his smile reaching to his eyes there was only a question written in them.

"Two guys, in one day, how much more or there to come?" They asked me.

So when Martin had left after deciding he could use some coffee, I had quickly followed him.

_Flashback:_

_Martin quickly turns to me as I arrive, and worry was plainly written on his face, and I thought it was so sweet and caring that I totally lost my attention, and almost tripped over something._

_God, that was happening a lot to me today, I think as he slightly chuckles. And a small light appears in his eyes, that light that I so loved._

"_I'm sorry." He says._

"_Yeah, well I don't know what I've gotten into but apparently I have a really clumsy day."_

"_Or there is something that's keeping your mind preoccupied." He says, the smile quickly turning back into worry._

"_Look, I've got my two fights today, don't you dare starting a third one." I say, meaning it as a joke, but when I meet his eyes, I see that he clearly didn't see it as a joke._

"_Yeah, well I'm worried about you."_

"_Don't be. I'm fine." I reply. He put his coffee down and walks up to me._

"_Yeah, try practicing that a few times in a mirror, maybe someday I will believe that." _

"_Martin." I breath deeply as he stands only a few inches from where I am.._

"_Stop lying to me Sam." He says._

"_You want me to admit, that I'm angry, sad, confused, worried, irritated, and already tired at the same time, now here I said it. Happy? Does that even help." I say, getting even more irritated then I already was._

"_It helps for me." He says, putting his hand against my cheek and looking me deeply in the eyes, and I can't stop myself from drowning in his beautiful eyes, _

_I don't even know we're kissing until he breaks it of._

"_I…" I say, putting my hand against his chest and the other hand on his arm from where the hand is still plastered on my cheek._

"_I care about you Sam, I really do and I hope there will become a day when you will realise that, and that you will finally say, to me what is troubling you." He says as he drops his hands and walks away, leaving me alone, still in some kind or trance._

_End Flashback_

I had no idea what to do, but I just felt like Martin gave me a chance of reconnecting only this time, he didn't want to be left in the dark, and really he was right, now it was time for me to put a step forward and letting him inside my walls, letting him tear them down stone by stone.

Deciding I really needed some air, I went outside to sit on a bench nearby the building, hoping that no one would come to disturb me for a couple of minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

** 14.48 u:** **_Danny: _** I had my doubts about this day, first I get called out of my bed at an hour, that only sounds good in my ears when it's used in the I'm going to bed-form.

The next thing I know, our missing, is a fucking handsome, rich guy, who's almost the boss from the Harrison-company and we all think: Ransom- note, When? How much? And who makes the drop?

But what do we get, suspects, suspects, suspects. First George Finn, then April then even Sara and let's not forget our very nice Ford, who couldn't stand to make a scene.

Me and Viv had visited Sara's school, she was a real popular girl, the usual problem maker, but she had good grades, and maybe wasn't a real angel, but most teachers didn't really mind having her in their classes either.

Talking to Sara herself, we soon found out that she had a really close bound with Jack , but that she wasn't planning on meeting her father in the near future, she didn't care about him anymore, if she even ever did.

The main reason why this girl and her mother had still a house was Jack, he met Sara's mother almost four years ago, because she was planning on confronting Ford, he hadn't paid on single bit to her in all those years, and she was fired from the Harrison company after she got pregnant of him and hadn't been able to hold a job after that.

Jack had decided to help them and had, from then off, been giving money monthly.

He also visited Sara a lot and they got a special connection. After we had brought her the news about Jack's disappearance she was so upset, Viv and I decided to let her skip the rest of the day of school and brought her home.

This time her mother greeted me more friendly and finally gave me her name: Lisanne, not that I really cared about that, but it made me feel as a more appreciated person, and well, I just like feeling that way.

Actually the visit to the school had been a bit pointless.

But now Mac finally made my day, when he told me he had found the address of our Melissa girl.

We had checked Jack 's e-mail and he had received a lot e-mails from a certain M, in the past couple of weeks. We of course we're still not absolutely sure that the M meant Melissa but I thought it was almost certain. Mac had found from which address al the e-mails had been sent.

Happy that we finally got a lead, I went to Jack told him about the M-mails and he told me that it was a good idea to pay her a visit.

I also asked her if I could take Sam with me, and he said that that was a great idea, considering she could use some air, and something to focus on.

We both ended our conversation, deciding there was something going on with Sam, and he gave me the order to try to find out what that was. When I asked him why he wouldn't ask it himself, he merely said that she wouldn't tell him and send me away.

How come Jack's so sure she would tell me? I questioned myself but with good hope I went on the search for her.

After Martin had finally said she had went outside, I found her, sitting on a bench with her eyes closed. For some seconds I thought she was asleep, but she opened her eyes when she heard my footsteps.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey." She said back, but she looked rather annoyed by my presence.

"Feel like joining me? I'm going of to visit Melissa." I asked, and now she looked up relieved.

She clearly had thought that I had come to ask her some questions about her rather unusual behaviour and now she was happy it wasn't about that.

**-' Well, wrong girl, it's exactly why I want you to come.'-**

"The lost girlfriend? You found her address?"

"Yep. So you're coming?"

"Of course I'm coming."

Right before we arrived at the address I got a call from Viv, she had read all the e-mails and it seemed that the last e-mail send from M, was about a date for a rendezvous, some days ago.

After that she nor he had send a letter, so Viv got this idea that the date didn't went that well, and yeah I had to admit I had the same feeling.

Not long after that, me and Sam arrived at the very fancy house of Melissa, any bigger and it would be a castle.

"She lives pretty, that's one thing." Sam said and I saw her look which could only mean one thing, someone's getting jealous.

"Well, pretty things can hide less pretty things." I stated.

We walked up to the door and rang. The door almost immediately opened revealing a woman of about thirty years wearing a running suit.

"I'm sorry can I help you? I was actually just about to take a run." She said.

"Are you Melissa?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, Is there a problem?"

"Well, we're with the FBI; I'm agent Spade, and this is Agent Taylor, we're here to ask you some questions about Jack Harrison." Samantha said, and she and I both showed our ID's.

"Come in, is something wrong with him?"

"Euhmm.. He's missing since yesterday." I said, trying the catch her first reaction, which was complete shock. Not the played shock that we often got, but complete utterly shock. I threw Sam a look, and she disappointedly put her head a bit down, bye bye suspect number, where were we now : four? Or even five?

Not more then five minutes later we had already our next suspect: Luis Gumb.

When I had asked her how their date had went, I knew that I wouldn't get the story of the perfect date, but this, no this never came to mind.

_Flashback_

"_Too be honest, it was a real disaster." She laughs._

"_A disaster, how?" Samantha asks._

_While I'm thinking about the possibilities how a date could turn into a disaster._

_You could find out, that you have completely different interests which makes you fight the whole evening about where you want to go to eat, not that pleasant._

_You could realise he's a real clumsy person, as he five time stumbles over your feat while dancing, or three times spills his drink over your clothes, and then you end back home with sore feet or dirty clothes. But of course you could also consider it as sweet and then let the day still end pretty well._

_Or you could of course, meet his or even your own ex. That is always complete humiliation, and I was speaking of experience. _

_And indeed, I again, speculated it right._

"_My ex showed up at the restaurant where we were eating. Our relationship had ended a few months ago, but he had had a lot trouble with it being over, he would call me, or visit me at work, send me bizarre presents but when I finally had to courage to call the police about it, he suddenly stopped and that was now about six weeks ago._

_Or that's what I thought, _

_Anyway. He started yelling at Jack telling him to keep his eyes of his girlfriend and so one, and I started yelling back and in no time we were all thrown out of the restaurant._

_My ex left, probably deciding that he had ruined my date enough and Jack dropped me of at home, I told him how sorry I was but well, considering he hadn't called me since, I guessed it was a bit over between us."_

_I see Sam grimace as she probably remembers a date that also ended almost the same way, and I myself can hardly suppress a laugh._

_Yep, people dating is disastrous._

"_What's the name of the ex?" I ask, still having a hard time to not burst out laughing but keeping my face as professional as I can._

_I decide glancing back at Sam wouldn't be a good idea if I want to keep my face that way, but looking at Melissa is almost equally hard._

"_His name's Luis Gumb."_

"_What did you exactly mean when you said: Or that's what I thought? Did he start again?" Sam asks._

"_Yeah, I had some pranks calls yesterday and also this morning, so yeah I'm a bit scared that it's starting again."_

"_Well, maybe it's better to not wait this time." Sam says. "Go to the police about it."_

_She doesn't respond, but she looks as if she agrees._

_End flashback_

We left not long after that. We got Luis's address and Sam had also given Melissa her number and had told her that she could call her anytime. There was something in my gut that told me that Sam knew what it was like to have an ex-boyfriend who decides to do a little stalking, but since her personal life (with the exception of relationship Jack and Martin) was still a big mystery for me, I had no idea what to think.

While sitting in the car I had decided that it was time for me to learn a bit more about her weird behaviour of today, but I had no idea that she would actually tell me the truth, although I actually enjoyed hearing the truth.

_Flashback_

"_So, how did it really go with Finn?" I ask, deciding this was probably the best way to start._

"_Danny." She sighs, evidently showing me that she's not happy about the way where our conversation is heading._

"_Sam, just be honest with me, I know the guy and I know you. Since you came back you're avoiding Martin, who was with you, and Martin's been throwing you some worried looks. What happened?"_

_She sighs again, defeated this time, as she knows she's not getting away with it._

"_I guess he showed me his special way to treat women." She says._

_That's good, that's really good, she's good. Because she doesn't want to give me anything, she tells things that only give me more questions and lead me further from knowing the truth._

"_And that meant?" I ask._

"_The looks that give you the idea that you're a whore, and the unnecessary touches, what makes you feel dirty and all." She says, and I realise that she's being honest, telling me what she felt. There was something going on with her, I know that now for sure._

_For some reason she's trying to tell me what she's feeling, and since I don't remember the last time she did that, I have this assumption that she had never really did that before._

_So what made her change, so suddenly, it wasn't only George Finn, that was for sure, she had met worser bastards then he, so what or who makes her act like this. She maybe is telling her feelings but I have this feeling that that other thing is something I'm not getting today._

"_Look, Sam. You know you can always tell me."_

"_I just told you, Danny." She says, looking rather confused at my answer._

"_No, you didn't. There's something going on, and I hope there's one day that you will tell me what that is."_

_She sighs again. _

_I can see that she's really troubling inside, but that she's just not ready to tell me, but she just made a start, and there wasn't anything more that I could wish for._

She was silent for the rest of the road, and now back at the office she was trying to avoid everyone, something really was troubling her, but we were too tired from pushing her to tell us.


	7. Chapter 7

** 16.30 u:** _**Martin: **_Right now we had come to a dead end. With still no ransom note, or any sign of him alive, we were completely lost.

So what did Jack do to keep us busy, he decided it was time for us to do a little trip and ask the whole neighbourhood of where Jack lived, to see if maybe one of them saw something suspicious.

Sam got the job to pay all Jack's friends, about seven guys, a visit, hoping on that way to find as much about him as possible, while Danny and me, were ordered to question all neighbours.

"Great, so we get stuck with this job." Danny sighed ,he hated calling door by door.

"Yes, Danny so you can use your charming face to convince people to let you in. Isn't that your favourite job? "I said and we all laughed.

"Well let's get moving guys." Sam said. Something told me that she appreciated some alone time, while I hated it. She hadn't told me one single word since the kiss, and I was starting to doubt that it had been a good idea.

"Common." She said almost urging us out of the office. Danny walked first by her mumbling something like. "In need of fresh air or what?"

While I walked to her but kept walking next to her.

"So how are you doing?" I asked, and she threw me one of the first smiles, that I had seen on her face today.

"I'm getting there." She said, and I couldn't stop my arm from putting it on her back as we walked further.

She threw me another warm smile, as she put her hand on my arm, indicating that she really didn't mind that, and when Danny looked back at us, to see where we were, she didn't quickly brush my arm away, and not even dropped her own hand, she just merely shrugged at his amused face. "Why do you think Danny is enjoying this so much?" She asked whispering.

"Maybe because he loves that smile that is currently plastered on your face and that wasn't there before." I whispered back.

"Well, it's all thanks to you, so make sure he thanks you when you're riding to Jack 's home." She said, causing me to softly chuckle.

"I will."

God, was this going well, all the time I had been afraid, that us would never happen again, but right now with her walking next to me it felt as if everything was in place and we were back at being a couple, with only the slight difference that I felt she was reaching out to me, while she didn't do that before.

Sadly enough, not far after that, me and Danny got in the car, to drive to Jack 's house, while she got in her own car, driving to one of Jack 's friends.

It took us almost three hours to finally find something and get our asses back to the office and to Sam, but when we got there, there was no Sam to be seen.

My need to see her, to already miss her even if I hadn't seen her for just mere hours, confused me. In one day my feelings had changed from caring for her to feeling like the overprotective boyfriend, who wanted nothing more then to have his girlfriend safe by his side.

It made me realise that I had suppressed my feelings for her for a very long time.

Being Sam's boyfriend, was one thing, but not being yet feeling her boyfriend was a completely other thing.

It took me five minutes to pull out my cell walk up to the balcony and dial Sam's number.

After three rings she picked up.

"Spade."

"Sam,.. it's me Martin." I hoped dearly that my voice sounded not too nervous, because I reminded myself as a little schoolboy.

"Martin? Why are you calling?" She said, lowering her voice, and I suddenly realised that it was well possible that I had just intruded her from an important conversation.

"I'm sorry, I just.. I was wondering where you were." God, could I even sound more nervous?

"I'm questioning one of Jack's friends, and the reason why it took me so long is because, I found something pretty intriguing." She softly said, and I could almost imagine her standing in front of a guy, totally embarrassed for this phone call, and I started to feel a bit guilty.

"You know what, Martin? I'm almost done here, then I'll immediately call you okay?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm sorry,…"

"No, it's sweet of you to call, but I'm fine, perfectly fine. Bye Martin."

Before I could even apply bye back, she had already hung up, but I was hopeful _It's sweet of you to call_ that sounded rather good didn't it?

I put my phone back, and started to just stare, until suddenly I heard someone coming up to me.

"Hey, Martin."

"Danny.."

"What ye doing here?"

"I…euhmm.." I started to stammer.

"Hey look, it's fine, it's just that the old grumpy man is done with the sketch and he wanted to talk to you."

God, was it really so evident, that there was something going on, would my voice had sounded the same on the phone to Sam, I hoped not.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I followed him back and went to the man.

He was one of the neighbours of Jack, and although he had been the most irritating person of all the people I had talked to, he had also been the only one with some useful information, including a sketch of a guy, who had been hanging around Jack's house rather suspiciously.

I wondered why the man wanted to talk to me, because when I came up to him, he only seemed rather angry at my presence, not that he had ever looked nice, but …

"There is absolutely no service here, is there?" He muttered, and I threw him a confused look, what the hell was he talking about.

"It took you more then three minutes to just come." He continued.

"Well, it was rather preoccupied." I said, not completely lying, I had been preoccupied as my mind, hadn't let me to think really straight lately.

"Yeah, well I've got some better things to do than waiting here." He replied.

Of course, the man wanted a ride home, I had taken him to the office, and the man of course didn't feel the need to pay a cab, so he expected me to bring him home.

"Yeah, well, let's go." I said, and for the first time the man actually looked surprised, he of course suddenly realised that there was a reason why I worked here and that the reason was that I could quickly figure out what people were thinking.

"It's about time." He still murmured, but he quickly followed me as I walked rather quick out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

** 19.50 u:** _**Sam: **_After the rather confusing, yet so sweet phone call from Martin I returned to Brad, he was a friend of Jack, and had just like all the other stupid friends, started like he didn't know anything about Jack 's disappearance.

After three hours of visiting idiots I really had enough of that, and after one minute of showing Brad that I was really annoyed he finally had started talking.

Just when he was about to tell me something interesting, who else had to call but Martin, Martin who had been on my mind all day, Martin who on one side, calmed me down and on the other side confused me.

Martin who was so sweet, to be worried, Martin who had changed completely from attitude since our visit to George. Martin who I didn't seem to be able to stop caring about a lot.

My Martin.

So when I returned Brad just sat the same like he had been before, seeming like he had some kind of inability to move.

"So you were telling me about some sort of plan of his?" I said, continuing the conversation.

"Look, I only say, that maybe it shouldn't really surprise me."

"The fact that he's maybe kidnapped doesn't…."

"Who says he's kidnapped?" He quickly interrupted.

"Well, no one did, but what else…." My mind was suddenly racing, who said that this wealthy, and yeah pretty handsome guy, didn't just ran off, no one did, but why? It seemed that we all thought that he had a fabulous life, but at the same time we knew he hadn't. We figured out he had a scumbag father, that his relationship recently ended and another date was a disaster, so why didn't it ever occur to us that the guy maybe just ran off.

"You mean you think he just ran?"

"Well, it's just, he might have mentioned something about that. I mean, he was not too pleased, with the fact that his life was already completely arranged. He was going to inherit the Harrison company."

"But did he ever really spoke about the fact that he would maybe one day just go?"

"Well... that's just the point, some days ago, we had a guys time, you know." Brad said, causing me to really softly chuckle, hoping that he didn't notice it.

The guys time out, was famous, every guy had it sometimes and it still made me laugh as I knew they mostly existed out of going to some stupid cafe, then drinking till they were drunk and then going home.

But telling that they were going to get drunk, no way.

"And?"

"Well.."

_Flashback_

_Brad and some other guys and Jack are sitting at a bar, all having a beer. They're all a bit drunk._

"_And Jack, how is it now, with that new Melissa girl?" One of them asks._

"_Good." _

_They all laugh and one of the gives Jack a pat on his back. _

"_Some more details, please?"_

"_Common guys, I only know her for some weeks."_

"_So?" _

"_Well, let's just say, if I'd just get away from here, I would take her with me." He laughs._

"_What is it Jack, are you tired of being here?" One of them asks._

"_He just can't stop thinking that's it's so evident that I'm taking his business over.__" The friends immediately understand who is talking about._

"_While you don't want it?"_

"_Yeah."_

_End Flashback_

"But I mean, it's was just a joke, he would surely not just go."

"You sure about that?" I ask.

That causes Brad to become silent.

"Did he ever mention something about it another time?"

"Yeah, he sometimes laughed about it, I mean we all knew that he didn't want the business, but I mean, common he wouldn't just go, would he?" Brad asked me, as if I should know the answer.

"Well, we don't know that."

"Then what about Melissa?" He asked.

"Well, it seems that it didn't work out with Melissa."

"What? I talked to him two days ago, and he said that his date went great."

"He said that?"

Or Jack had just been joking, or he had a rather bizarre taste of what's great and what's not great, or……………… Melissa lied to us.

"Yeah, he did. Why?"

"Because Melissa herself told us otherwise. She thought that their relationship was over."

He looked completely confused, expressing exactly what I felt.

"But why would he or she lie about that?"

"I have no idea."

We both went silent, and I knew that Brad couldn't tell me anything more important.

"Well, thank you." I said, as I stood up. "It was really nice of you to talk."

A weird look flashed through his eyes that I couldn't place as he also stood up and walked me back to his door.

"I hope you find him." He said as I walked out of his house.

"I will try." I said, and immediately after he closed the door, I took my cell phone and dialled Martin's number, hoping that he would currently having some important talk, so that he would feel what it felt like to be interrupted.

"Fitzgerald." I hear him say, really relaxed. Damn why do I have to call on a good time.

"Martin, it's me Sam. I told you I'd call you."

"Yeah, I thought it was you."

I suddenly realised how ridiculous we were behaving, having absolutely no useful calls to each other, just to hear each others voice.

So, I decided to let this call have a purpose.

"It seems that our Jack guy might as well took of. His friends just told me that he didn't like the idea of taking the company of his dad, and that he mentioned that he would maybe one day just take off."

"So you mean, no fool play."

"We don't know that yet, because he said he would take off with a girl, and he told his friend that the date went excellent while Melissa said that it was a disaster."

"Looks, like there's something that doesn't match." He said. "So you're coming to the office, now?"

"Yep, and Martin….?" I breathed deeply.

"What?"

"We need to talk." I said before quickly ending the call. We did need to talk, but I had too much nerve to do it. He was giving me the feeling that a new relationship was not a bad idea, but what if I got it completely wrong, ok, he did kiss me, that was a rather big indication, but still I got this feeling that I was overreacting, maybe I was seeing this all wrong, maybe he wanted to tell me that he was there for me, but ………………………………… god I was really troubled.


	9. Chapter 9

** 20.20 u:** _**Vivian: **_We were all sitting back together like at the beginning of the day, but I felt a lot had changed. I felt it in the atmosphere, and at the looks that certain people, gave each other. A lot had happened today, and I knew that only Jack didn't know anything about it. And maybe I hadn't had a clue what it was, but I still felt the change, which was more than Jack. I also knew that Sam seemed to be the centre of the change.

This morning she had been like she always was, especially these last months, even years. She would always, laugh and sound happy, but that happiness wouldn't reach her eyes, they would stand a bit sad, the whole time, and if I had to look in her eyes for a while, I almost felt sorry for her.

But she wouldn't tell us what it was that made her eyes look so sad.

And now, the sadness had made room for something else, you couldn't quiet indicate it as happiness, but it was clearly a happier look then it had been before, and there had also appeared another look, a scared one.

Martin seemed to be aware of the scared look, as he threw every minute a worried look, which she always corresponded with a small smile, which seemed to mean a lot to him, yep there was definitely something going on between those two.

And Danny had been doing the same as Martin, with the one difference, that she didn't really respond to them.

Talking about our founding's about our missing, we again were confronted with the fact, that we didn't know a thing, he could be kidnapped, murdered, run away he could even just have had an accident, we had no clue.

And yes, we were all tired, I noticed it immediately as I looked around the table, not one single one of us, had that fresh look like this morning, or had that morning sunshine smile anymore.

We were tired of this day, and just wanted it to end, while we knew very well, that tomorrow as we would walk back in to this office, also really early in the morning, our day would be almost the same. But that was our job, and although we would complain about it very often, there was no way in hell, that we would quit, never!!

I knew one thing, I had to get home, I had already had to cancel our family dinner, and since I hadn't seen Regi this morning, as I had already left before he woke up, I really wanted to see him. Marcus was gone on some kind of trip and I still felt a little on easy with leaving him alone at home, although he had done that multiple time.

Jack was still talking about something of not so many importance, when he suddenly stopped and looked at us, silently with a rather annoyed look, was it finally getting to him, that maybe it was time to call it quits, it was already past eight thirty and although we had many times, continued working after that, he couldn't blame us for wanting to get home.

We had worked for a fucking fourteen hours, without much of a break, and it was not that our case was getting anywhere.

But Jack remained silent, as again his gaze past over our faces.

"Jack, just call it quits." Sam muttered. "Look we're all tired, even you." She continued, while she let her gaze drift over the table. There was a plead written in her eyes, but I didn't really understand what it meant.

"Yeah common Jack." Martin quickly said, backing her up. He looked at Sam, and she smiled gratefully back.

A few years ago, it had always been, that I seemed to be the only person who could read Sam, for just a little bit, and although Jack sometimes knew what was going on through her mind, it had been mostly because he had been in it, but from the day, he had been kicked out, he had lost that ability to read her and understand her.

It had seemed that I was the only one able to see just a bit of her inside but now Martin seemed to understand her every look and thought, and I always wondered how it had changed.

"Ok, I get it." Jack sighed, but we all knew, even he, himself was glad the day was over.

"The day is over. You can all go home." He smiled.

Everyone immediately rose from their seats, started collecting his stuff. Just when I was about to leave, I saw how nor Martin nor Sam, were really collecting their stuff, they were looking at each other, and then Sam indicated Martin to follow her to the balcony.

I had never been good at eavesdropping, and that wouldn't change right now. If they wanted me to know what was going on, they would tell me.

I quickly went to Danny, trying to make sure, he didn't see them, because unlike me, he was really good at eavesdropping.

"Hey, Danny, glad to go home?" I asked.

"Well, maybe it would give me the opportunity to do something useful this day." He smirked.

"Yeah, well good luck with that."

"Hey, have you any idea where Sam is?" He said, looking around, searching for her.

"Nope no idea." I said, while I nervously threw a look at the balcony. Lucky that I had a hard time finding them, while I knew where they were, and so hoping that Danny wouldn't see them.

"She probably needed some time alone."

"Yeah, well have you seen Martin?" He asked.

"I thought he already left." I quickly said.

"Left? Without saying anything?"

I just shrugged. "Guess, he too needed some alone time. Common, let's get out of here." I continued, walking towards the hall, and smiling when he followed.

I just hoped, that tomorrow as we got back, Sam and Martin would have sorted their issues out.


	10. Chapter 10

** 20.40**** u:** _**Martin:**_ "The day is over, you can all go home." Jack said.

I let out a small sigh, finally. I let my gaze fall on Sam, trying to find out what she was thinking. We all rose from our seats, and while the rest went to collect their stuff I made my way to Sam.

"Hey." I softly said.

"Hey." She replied, not looking up, but instantly knowing it was me.

"You said, we needed to have a talk." I said, as she finally lifted her head, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, we did." And she indicated me to follow her to the balcony. It seemed that she didn't care, if anyone saw it, but I hoped that Danny wouldn't see us leaving, I didn't really had the need, to explain something to Danny.

At the balcony, she leaned on the bulwarks, looking at the city. I went to stand beside her, but she didn't say anything.

It looked like she had forgotten that I was even there.

"You know, I thought I had it all figured out, you know." She said, looking up at me. "But now it seems, that I don't."

"How do you mean?" I looked at her, rather confused, this time, not really understanding what she meant.

"You, I thought that I had figured you out." She turned her look away from me, but not soon enough, as I had noticed the tiny little tears who were forming in her eyes.

"Sam, I know I probably confuse you right now, and I'm sorry, but these last few years have been incredible hard, and most off the time, I really thought, that I could do it all without you, because having you close to me, hurt me even more." She still looked away, so I put my hand on her cheek, turning her head, so that she was facing me.

"I was trying to ban you out of my world, hoping on that way, the pain would just stop." She looked at me with tears in her eyes, and she opens her mouth, as she wanted to apply something to that, but I quickly put my finger on her lips.

I wanted her to know this, because I had been walking around with this for some time now.

"Turns out, I was wrong, It wasn't the fact that you were with me that caused me pain, it was the fact that you weren't with me. It was the fact, that I had to face you every day, knowing that we were over. Knowing I couldn't show the whole world that I loved you. Not while we had a relationship and not after it ended."

I shut up for a while, letting her have some time, to cope with what I just said before I continued.

"God, I have been a fool Sam. I let you go, while I needed you with me. I was a fool, breaking up with you."

"No, no you weren't you had every right to." She stuttered.

"I maybe had every right to but I didn't want it, I thought that that was what I needed, but it wasn't."

She looked at me, her hazel eyes piercing through mine. "Does this mean, that…"

"Yes, and I don't care about us being a secret or anything I just want you by my side."

"No." She said, shaking her head, and putting a step backwards. I looked at her rather confused and hurt.

"No?"

"No secret." She said, putting the step back to me, and burying her head in my chest, "No secret, I'm tired of secrets."

I lifted her head back up.

"Ok." I said, capturing her mouth. She quickly put her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. God, she tasted so good. Her face was still a bit wet from her tears, but I didn't care. I pressed her body a bit closer to me, having to feel her every bit.

I couldn't believe how I missed this, and I wanted this to last, forever.

She broke the kiss, but still let her head lean against my forehead. "But we're taking things slow." She whispered, "I don't want this to fail again."

"Me neither."

"And I want to get home." She smiled, taking my hand, leading us back to the office.

In no time, we had collected our stuff, and after Sam quickly dropped in in Jack's office, telling goodnight, we left together, her hand in mine.

Soon we arrived at her car, and although I knew, I had to release her hand, I didn't want to.

I had found the thing that I had been searching for, I had finally found it, and I was planning on never letting it go again.

She opened her car door, with one hand while I still held her other hand. She looked up at me, and I pulled her back at me, covering her mouth again with mine. "One for the night." I whispered, and she chuckled.

"Two." She said, as she also put her arms back around my neck, pulling us close, and letting her soft lips touch mine.

"Call me." She whispered, as she got in her car and drove off.

I just stood there for another few minutes, watching her car disappear in the so many other ones.

Then it all suddenly got clear in my head: That girl was my world.


	11. Chapter 11

** 22.30**** u:** _**Sam: **_Even now almost two hours after I last saw him there didn't pass one second without him in my mind. Nor my conversation with Lana nor many different tries to put something else in my mind could put Martin out of my head.

Even George Finn had lost the battle and had almost completely been erased from my memory.

Almost immediately after I had left my car in front of my apartment I had called Lana. Lana, sweet Lana, still the only one in the whole world who really knew me. Not because no one else tried to know me, no, I had thought I had enough at one who knew me, I hadn't thought I needed more. And now it was too late for me. It seemed I wasn't capable of making from that one person two or even more.

And I was sad for that, I was already sad for that for years. There had been moments that nearly spilled it out, my life, to someone, but there had always been something that had stopped, and right now I thought about giving it up.

My mind and heart and my utter feeling were always in discussion, and there was never a middle way out, a way of keeping them all satisfied. I was tired of it, so tired. The worst part of all was that while I was deciding whether to tell or not, only more secrets and lies appeared.

And Lana seemed to be the only bright thing in my dark chaotic place, where I was always in.

And god damnit, sometimes I really wished I was a lesbian because that would have stopped me from falling from Martin, from doubting whether my closed life was really a good thing, from learning that maybe following your mind and sometimes your utter feeling but never your heart wasn't going to make me happy.

Then I would have falling in love with Lana and I wouldn't have to be troubled with the fact that sharing your secrets with your loved one's seemed to be a common thing, a good thing.

The phone rang, interrupting my thoughts, or actually not considering that there was a great possibility that it was Martin, and a small smile appeared on my face.

It quickly faded when I picked the phone up, discovering that it wasn't Martin and being greeted by the oh-so-familiar silence.

"Just quit it." I yelled slamming the phone down hard, and hoping that the guy on the other line would finally found out I wasn't really enjoying his sick little games.

How many times would he call me this evening, three, five or ten times?

Lana had many times warned me for this guy. But how can somebody warn me for someone I didn't even knew. Or maybe I did knew him, I just had no idea who it was. And really I was a FBI- agent, I could perfectly handle it, or that was what I claimed but was it really true?

Again the phone rang.

"Can't you just stop for once, or just tell me your name, then I can make your life a hell too."

"Sam?" God, no Martin? Was I just yelling at Martin?

"Martin? I'm sorry."

"I hope you expected someone else." He sounded sweet, caring and very worried.

"Yeah, I did."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Actually….euhm."

"No?" He sounded disappointed. Suddenly I remembered something Lana had said, merely one and a half hour.

_Flashback._

"_You've got to tell him once, something, anything, show him that he's in your life, don't you dare losing him twice."_

"_I…."_

"_Common Samantha, what bad could happen? Just try it, start with something small, something that happened recently."_

_End Flashback._

"You know what? Martin, can you come over. I want to talk." I didn't even take a deep breath, and was glad how normal it sounded.

"As in, you want to talk about it?" Hearing his surprised, yet happily surprised voice, I knew I was doing a good thing.

"Yes." I softly laughed.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Really?" I knew he could be fast, but doing a drive of normally around fifteen minutes in five was a bit impossible fast.

"You want to bet? Or wait, make it three minutes?"

"Sure I want to bet."

"For what?"

"I don't know you choose."

"For a kiss, and not just any kiss, a real kiss."

Was he kidding. "And what do I get?"

"My car." He replied before quickly hanging up. I knew it was impossible for him to get here that fast, so why was he suddenly needing to get rid of his car. He loved his car and I didn't want his, so what was going on?

Two minutes later someone knocked on my door. No, it couldn't, yet yep there he was.

I was so shocked I just stood there, blocking his way in.

"Can I come in?" He chuckled.

"Yeah of course, sorry. How did you…?"

"I was already on my way." He said, wrapping his arm around me and pulling my back against his chest.

"Cheater." I mumbled but I relaxed in his arms.

"We both know that that's not true, so where stays my kiss?" He whispered in my ear, and I turned myself in his embrace, wrapped my arms around him, and really softly let my lips touch his. He quickly pulled me closer, deepening the kiss and after several seconds of teasing him I let his tongue slide into my mouth.

"That qualifies at keeping your end of the deal." He said, after gently breaking the kiss.

He pulled me to the couch. "And now we talk. What was that call about?"

"You don't want something to drink?" I asked, trying to avert that conversation, that moment of honesty as long as possible, but when I looked at him, I soon saw that he knew exactly what I was trying to do.

"Sam….." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"You said you wanted to talk."

"I know, I know." He had won yet again.

He moved himself into a more comfortable position and pulled me back in his embrace, letting my head rest against his chest. "So talk."

"About the call or…?"

"About everything you want to talk about, but the call would be a good start." Yep, there it was again, that worried tone in his voice.

"Well, I don't even know who it was."

"Considering you asked for his name, that doesn't really surprise me. How long has it been going on?"

"About three weeks."

"Three weeks?" He sounded a bit shocked and I was glad that I couldn't see his shocked blue eyes, would there be a sign of disappointment in me? But what had he expected me to say? Two days, one day, just five minutes, it just started before you called? "And only calls or….?"

"Mostly, I also got two roses before my door, both withered. Since then, I have this rather bad tendency of laying my gun under my pillow, and sleep rather lightly."

"Sam." He turned my head so that my eyes met his, there wasn't any disappointment in them only worry, and I felt like his eyes were intruding my soul, scanning for more secrets. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Possible never, or in five years, when were sitting at a bar, and I'm joking about this ridiculous guy, who thought he could score with me, by annoying me with some stupid calls." I of course meant it as a joke, but we both didn't laugh, and it didn't feel very funny.

"So if you wouldn't have thought that I was him you would never…"

"I don't know, Martin, I don't know. Yesterday I would have said no, I wouldn't have told you, but today I don't know, everything feels different now." I interrupted him.

His look softened. "You mean that?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm changing Martin, I feel it. You just got to give me some time."

"And I will give you that time." He said, as I nuzzled myself back in against his chest. "But the calls got to stop."

"And how is my hero going to……." I started to ask but the phone interrupted my question. He stopped my hand from picking it up and picked it up himself.

"Hello?" He asked, and he clearly got no answer as he continued. "Whoever this is, from now on this ends. You can be sure of that." He slowly hang up, puzzling me with his calmness.

"I don't think, that's gonna stop him." I whispered.

"Yeah, well from now one, that man's got one enemy more."

An hour, a dozen kisses, and at least five lies later I was back alone. I had a hard time convincing Martin that I was really fine. Not only because he had the tendency to figure me out, and on that way had of course had a hard time believing me, but also because it felt harder for me to lie to him.

'You're getting weak, Spade.'

_Flashback._

_I'm walking around my apartment with a sandwich in my hand and my mouth half full, not that I should be worried of being rude, Lana had almost been talking none stop since I had picked the phone up._

"_Maybe you think it's smart what you're doing but you've got to ask for help, Samantha. You can't do every single thing on your own."_

"_I have you." I mumble._

"_Great help I must say. I mean good help, real help. You're not weak if you admit that you're not ok, Samantha. Because you are not ok. And you know why, you know it is because of all the lies, and all the secrets, and all the I'm-fine's, they are tearing you down. And while you know you want someone to help you, to confide into, someone who's not me, you are still too damn stubborn, to admit it to the world. Most importantly to Martin._

_You are not weak, Samantha and you'll never be, but you can't go own like this, and you know that."_

_End Flashback._

If she was right, then why did I feel weak?

I decided a good night sleep, was probably the best thing I could do.

As I made my way to my bedroom, the phone rang yet again and after a long moment of hesitation I picked up.

"Don't say anything unless I ask you to, ok. I just want you to answer some of my questions and I want no interruptions, ok?" Martin said on the other line. "You may answer." God, that man could lighten your mood.

"Can you wait one minute?"

"One!"

"Thanks." I said, as I quickly slid on my pyjama's and laid in bed.

"Ok, I'm ready. And no interruptions, I promise."

"Good. Ok, first, where you happy when you just picked the phone up and noticed it was me? Only yes or no please."

Where was he heading to, was he even thinking that there was a chance that I could say no?

"Yes." I could picture him, just like me lying in bed, the phone to his ear, and that big, happy, touble-fade-maker smile of his, that always reached his eyes.

"Will you be happy to see me tomorrow?"

With no hesitation this time. "Yes."

"Are you willing to invest in our relationship?" He started to sound more serious, and I was also becoming more serious.

"Yes." I answered and I was honest, with no doubt. I wanted this relationship to work and I was willing to do a lot for it.

"Do you ever look in the future?" He sighed and I knew what he was fearing. My no-answer. But I was lying if I said yes, but if I lied that would make him a bit happier, well only if he didn't figure out that I was lying.

"No."

"Not once?"

"Maybe once." Truth, complete truth. Once or twice I had dared to imaging where I would stand in a few years.

"And when you did do that once, did you see a family?"

God Martin, sweet Martin had no idea how painful that question was. He knew my opinion about a family and he hated it, but he also didn't know why that way my opinion, why it formed that way. "I'm sorry, too soon and too serious."

"No, Martin. I just want this talk to be with you in person, and yeah maybe a bit too soon, but someday. Maybe just maybe, I could see a little Spade jumping around, but it's a maybe, I can't give you more."

"Sam, that maybe was all I needed. Now don't you dare lying awake from my question and sleep. Good night Sam."

"Good night Martin."

Of course it took me a while to sleep but I did sleep peacefully and had no nightmares, nor did I wake up in the middle of the night.

A little miracle had come.


	12. Chapter 12

** 00.40 u: **_**Sara :**_ A yelling mom, missing brother, cops who ask stupid questions and hearing that the twins yet again ruined my assignment for school, could this day get even worse?

Twelve hours, it already had been, twelve hours since they told me that Jack was missing, more hours since he disappeared and I could not stop thinking that maybe it had been a stupid and bad idea to lie to the cops.

They had seemed nice, although they had been asking some stupid and not so friendly questions, but that had probably just been routine, so why had I so suddenly clapped close, why had I kept my mouth, when they asked me if there was something more going on. Smacking my head now, was probably ridiculous, but why had I shut up, why had I lied knowing that I could have helped them in their search for Jack.

Could it, could it possibly be that I protected him? Him who I hated, detested, wanted to hit so many times, he would be put in a hospital, but who I, not that I had much other choice, felt so connected to?

Him who probably, definitely, did not care about me, and still was an important person in my life.

Hell, I wouldn't exist if it wasn't for him. Him, who…………………………………………………Was that Lee?

I had been staring out of my window, whole the time, and now I saw a dark car, resembling like Lee's slowly passing our house, and parking not much further.

It was very possible it was Lee, considering the number of cars that drove by, were very little, and because I had called him, earlier this evening rambling a lot, as I had been very upset.

I went downstairs, sneaked past my mom's bedroom, grabbed my jacked and left the house as quietly as I could.

The man, or even woman, but probably Lee hadn't left his car, but when I came closer I quickly noticed that I had been very wrong, the car was nothing like Lee's .

But then who's was it and what was he or she doing here. Playing a little truth or dare, I lost the battle against my curiosity and did the stupidest thing a person could ever do.

I knocked on the window of a parked car, a car with dark windows and not to forget people in them, who I of course didn't know.

What happened next went very quick.

Two persons opened a door from the car at the same time. One grabbed me and the other one helped the first one in pushing me in the car.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, hoping that there was someone, anyone who could hear me, but I only got a wet cloth against my mouth, and before I could even catch a glimpse of who it was that was kidnapping me, I noticed it was chloroform, as I felt myself leaving the earth, knowing that my day just got worse.


	13. Chapter 13

** 6.30 u:** _**Martin:**_ Alarmclocks always made me crazy, but they were cheap so I kept buying them.

Unlike many people, I didn't just had the desire to throw them to pieces, I also did that, explaining why I had to buy ten alarmclocks every year.

But not today, no not today, today I was glad the day had started, and if someone would ask me if it had maybe, just maybe a little, little bit to do with a certain cute blonde, I wouldn't even try to deny it. And that should tell you a lot.

Speaking of her, what would she be doing now, getting ready for a probably long and tiring day, or maybe already on her way to work. Deciding I really wanted to know, I took my cell and dialled her number.

Just before I thought she wasn't going to pick it up, I heard a sleepy voice.

"Spade."

"Sam, it's me." I hoped, that she now would have a small but visible smile on her face, I hoped that she was happy hearing my voice, I hoped wrong.

"Martin, what happened to your sense of time?" She said, and I swore that I heard her yawn in the background. It was obvious that someone had overslept.

"In fifteen minutes we have to be present at work, Sam. I think you're the one with no sense of time." Chuckling, I heard her cursing and standing up. I of course was ready to go to work and I would be on time, but her, I doubted it.

"So what happened to your alarmclock?" I asked.

"Forgot to put it on. And you can blame it on yourself." She answered. "I totally forgot to do it last night, because you were too busy spooking in my head. "

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Apologies not excepted, unless you can convince Jack to forgive me when I'm late."

"Common Sam, you're his favourite agent, if anyone can do that, you can. I bet you, he's not gonna be mad." I said, it had always been that for some reason or another, ok, I had to admit I mainly knew the reason, Sam seemed to be one who could calm Jack down, whenever he felt the need to be upset. It had also always been Sam, who he was the mildest with, and it had also always been Sam, who still couldn't really stand up against him. Which was very strange, because with every body else she seemed to have no problem with it. And it wasn't that she didn't want to stand up against him, it was that she simply never did.

"I hope for you."

"Hey, who just called you awake, and made sure that you were only ten minutes late." She sighed.

"Ten, you must be kidding. Make it twenty."

"Well twenty then, but I got to go, don't want to be late, right." I heard her growl evilly on the background as I hung up, but I knew that she was only happy that I called.

A quarter later I walked just in time in the bullpen, where of course Vivian and Danny were already seated. I caught a glimpse of Jack in the office, and I inwardly smiled at the confrontation between Jack and Sam that was set to happen.

"Good morning." Vivian smiled, she was always the brightest of us all in the morning.

"Good morning." I said, as I set myself down. "No Sam?"

"Nope, hope for her sakes that she isn't gonna make it too late, because what I've seen of him, Jack already got a pesky mood." Vivian said.

"Yeah, well if she overslept, I'm really jealous." Danny said in a tired and irritated voice. "I mean I got to wake up before six, to get on time. Before six!" Me and Viv threw each other a smile, indicating it was maybe best to just not answer to him, it would fade, it always did, Maybe Viv was the champion on being the brightest in the morning, but Danny definitely beat her to it in the day.

As Jack left his office. We all threw a smile, knowing exactly what was going to follow. Sam was already more then five minutes late. He walked up to us, let his look pass the table, immediately noticing the absent person.

"Where stays Sam?"

It was a little routine, he would always ask that question and we would always keep our mouths shut.

"We've got no time to wait for her, Martin I want you to search again for Luis Gumb, if you don't find anything you let Melissa do a sketch, When Sam arrives let her call me and I want her to go at the Harrison company. Viv you search for the guy from the sketch from Jack's neighbour and Danny you come with me. "

We all rose from our seats, me and Viv to our own desks and Danny followed Jack out of the bullpen, I was of course curious what they were going to do, but that was another thing about Jack, he only told that when he was sure that it would give us something useful.

Not long after that Sam came into the office, exactly twenty minutes late.

She quickly scanned the bureau, got a smile on her face and walked up to me. "No Jack?"

"Nope, but you had to call him when you got here. He wants you to go to Jack's workplace."

"Ok, and Martin.." She added when she was walking away from me. "Thank you." She mouthed.

"No problem." I mouthed back, and we both chuckled, causing Viv to look up as to what was going on.

"Hey Sam, good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Viv." She said, as she walked out of the bullpen, taking her cell phone.


	14. Chapter 14

** 8.00 u:** _**Jack:**___

While Danny was driving to the university, where we were going to talk to professor Lutkin, my cell phone suddenly rang.

"Malone."

"Jack, you told me that I should call you." I heard Sam say, and while I had mentally prepared myself to yell at her, I thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea, first we were talking through phone, and second even I had noticed her behaviour yesterday and I thought she had enough problems as it was. So I just went silent.

"I'm sorry I'm late, you are not going to believe this, but I actually forgot to put my alarmclock." As stupid as it was, it was most probable that even she wouldn't invent something stupid like that so I got the tendency to believe her.

"Yeah well, call next time, you know I hate late arriving agents."

"No problem, so what is it with me going to Jack's company?" She asked, as Danny had finally noticed it was Sam, and was throwing me some questioning looks.

"Find out, if there was any trouble between Jack and his father, check out all his appointments that went bad, and search for all employees with a criminal record."

"Sure. Again sorry I'm late."

"Yeah." I said as I hung up. Danny was still sending me some questioning looks, but he knew as well as I did, that I wouldn't, couldn't answer them.

Finally Danny and me arrived at the university, I still hadn't told Danny what we were doing, and I could see that he was getting more inpatient every minute.

"Jack was nominated for best manager of the year last year, but he was disqualified. We're going to talk to professor Lutkin. He was one of the jury members, and he was the one who disqualified Jack." Danny threw me one of his famous and-why-didn't-you-say-that-before looks, as we entered the university quickly finding professor Lutkin as he was at the same time exiting the university ready to go.

"Professor Lutkin?"

"Who's asking?" The man said with a high and such a professional tone, that I already disliked him.

"We're with the FBI, I'm Special agent Malone, and this is Special agent Taylor, we're here to ask you some questions considering Jack Harrison."

The man's face dropped from nice smile to complete hatred, maybe that was a bit excessive but it was more then just a mad look, when he heard us say Jack's name.

"What about him?"

"We'd just like to ask you some questions about him, and about his disqualification from best manager last year." Danny said.

"As I have already told many people, I am not allowed to tell that." The man said. I threw Danny a small smile, as I had noticed he just like me wasn't very fond of the guy. He was just some smartass who thought he was better than other people.

"Look, professor, Jack Harrison is missing for 32 hours. We'd really like to hear some answers, you can as well answer them at the office, but then everybody around here, has to watch how we handcuff you, and I must say, that is really bad for your reputation. You have a choice."

The man's face formed in a fake nervous smile as he lead us to a place less crowded.

"It's really simple, the guy slept with one of the jury members. And we couldn't possibly throw her out of the jury, so he was disqualified."

"Can we have her name and address please?" I sighed.

"Yeah sure." The man said, as my cell phone suddenly rang.

"Malone." I said as I had walked away from Danny and the professor.

"Jack, we have a match from our sketch." I heard Viv say.

"And?"

"His name's Stephan Allen and he works for George Finn."

"Ok, send Martin and Sam to pick him up. And let them make sure, that George sees it."

"Ok." She said as she hung up, while I walked back to Danny, the professor had already left.

"Her name's Valerie Lombardia." He said, sighing a bit as he said it.

"Lombardia as in James Lombardia?"

"Yes, She's his sister." Great, having the Lombardias messed with this case, was not exactly what we needed.


	15. Chapter 15

**09. 17 u:** _**Samantha:**_ I had only talked to two employers, asked another one to fax all the employees with a criminal record to our bureau and just had put the papers of all the appointments from Jack in my car or Viv already called, asking me to come back to the office.

I needed to pick up a certain Stephan Allen, the man from the sketch from the old man.

Since it was a short ride, I was quickly back at the office. And soon found Viv.

"So, Viv, who is this Stephan Allen? And where is Martin?" I asked.

"I have no idea where Martin is, and Jack said that he had to go with you, so good luck in finding him. You have to pick Stephan up at his work place."

"And that is?"

"Oh, you already know where it is, he works for George Finn." I swallowed deep and hoped Viv hadn't noticed it, that of course was the reason why Martin had so suddenly disappeared, he didn't want me to go. Viv was not ready with making me miserable as she continued. "Jack said, that you have to make sure that George Finn sees how you pick him up. It will probably piss him off."

"Yeah, I bet." I faked a smile. "Well, I'm going off to search Martin."

"Good luck with that." Viv said. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked suddenly as I was about to leave.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"No, you just seem……."

"Tired?" I said hoping she'd buy it.

"Yeah, tired, that's probably it." She smiled and let me leave, but I knew her eyes would be following my back, debating whether or not she should believe me.

I first looked a few minutes around the office, but quickly decided the balcony would probably be my best shot, and I was right.

There he was, staring at the city and not even looking up as I went to stand beside him.

"I don't want you to go." He said, as he turned himself to me.

"Jack asked us to, I don't seem to have much of a choice." I said. Inwardly I had been shaking from the moment Viv told me I had to go to George's place again, and now as Martin stood before me, I suddenly hadn't got the strength anymore to keep it inwardly as I began to shiver.

Seeing how I was doing, and that those shivers were definitely not from the cold he quickly pulled me towards me, and I didn't care if anyone at the office would see it, not even Danny.

He kept me in his arms, as I began to calm down.

"Look at what that guy's doing to you." He whispered in my ear. I pulled myself out of his embrace and took a step back. I was strong, I always was, and even though I hated this sick sun of a bitch, I was going to face him and I was going to smile at him, showing him that I wasn't afraid of him. I had to do that.

"I'm going, Martin." I said as I walked away from him, expecting him to follow me as I left the balcony.

No Viv to be seen as I rushed trough the bullpen, before Martin stopped me. He turned me around and looked into my eyes.

He didn't say anything and we kept standing there for seconds, while I was wondering what he was doing.

"You can't stop me, Martin." I said, breathing deep, and trying to escape his eyes.

"I can."

"What are you going to do then?" I asked, in an annoyed and sarcastic tone.

"Jack and Danny are just back, so maybe it's a good idea to drop in Jack's office." He said nodding towards Jack's office and shocking me out.

"You wouldn't dare." I spat, getting furious, he wouldn't, couldn't possibly do that, right? But I knew he could and would.

"Or you can do it yourself." He said.

"I can't believe you, we're like what? Twelve hours together and you're already playing the bossy boyfriend." I said. "Well forget it, I don't want a bossy boyfriend." I threw him another evil look, turned myself around and bumped against who else but Danny.

Great, exactly what I needed, I wanted to pass, but Danny put his arms on my shoulders and turned me around so that I was facing Martin. I faced some hurt eyes and I immediately felt guilty, damn Danny.

"Ok, I didn't mean that, I didn't." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No you're right, if you don't want one then…." He quickly said before I interrupted him, I really didn't care that Danny was standing next to me.

"Not a bossy one, you." I said. "But I need to do this, and you need to help me do this, please." I whispered, almost barely audible but both Danny and Martin heard it.

I didn't care what Danny was thinking while I touched Martin's cheek, and made him look me in the eye. I couldn't believe how I had just almost ended our relationship after not even a day. "I want you." I whispered, now making sure Danny didn't hear it.

A small smile formed on Martin's face and he held my arm. "I want you too." He whispered back.

We heard a loud cough behind us, suddenly remembering that Danny was still here, having heard everything we said, and hearing at his inpatient cough, was really curious to find out exactly what was going on.


End file.
